Map Generations
Map Generations 'are the different maps that have been on the server. Any generation with an asterisk next to it is a temporary map. '''Eras '''are collections of generations during a certain time period. 'The First Era (April 2011 - May 2012) 'Generation I' The first map generation on Goose's Minecraft Server is remembered as the most epic and everlasting. Gameplay was simple, fast paced, and easy to get into. Many factions rose while others fell. Generation I is where many of the biggest factions of later generations first formed and found their place in the grand scheme. In the beginning of the first generation there were few notable factions, and most died off quickly. There was however, an exception. The Iron Horde. Founded on the first day of the server by Ryjinn, Iron Horde had claim to the oldest architecture on the entire map, a tower and a keep built by Ryjinn. T4L_Goose was then brought into the fold, and the faction only expanded from there. Initially, the faction served as a protector of the weak, sheltering a newly formed Los Diablos from the attacks of Zertuk. Most factions afforded Iron Horde a wide berth, or had fallen into ruins due to player inactivity long ago, and as a result, the Iron Horde was free to expand unhindered for a great period of time. In time, Jow came and settled in a valley on the sight of an abandoned Iron Horde settlement, Jow was warned however, that the day may come when Iron Horde needed to expand into that valley once more. Later in life, a new and quickly rising faction known as Hereticus appeared, along with a lesser known, far removed faction known as Imperium. Iron Horde considered Hereticus the primary threat, and despite amiable trade agreements, distrust pervaded the relationship. Both sides entered a semi-cold war, engaging in a hearts and minds war for new members, as both of their ranks swelled. Eventually, a dissident from within Hereticus contacted the Iron Horde's leadership with an urgent message, his name was Kevinseven. Hereticus was preparing to launch a massive assault. Iron Horde began a massive military build up, all members were armed with diamond armor, cannons were built, tnt stockpiled, and Kevinseven was poised to rob Hereticus blind of all their war materials, defect to Iron Horde, and help the assault against his former faction. He even taught Iron Horde how to build an experimental, considerably faster and more powerful cannon type. However, at the zero hour, moments before the battle was to commence, Ryjinn spoke to the leader of Hereticus privately, asking only for honesty. The Hereticus leader disavowed any knowledge of any attack, vowing that the only person eager for war in his faction was Kevinseven. Ryjinn then met Kevinseven in the nether, enroute to defect to Iron Horde, and choosing to trust his long term trade ally, slew Kevinseven and reported his actions to Hereticus. An era of peace and prosperity followed. Trade flourished between the two great powers of Hereticus and Iron Horde, while Imperium grew silently in the background. During this period, Iron Horde achieved many of its most outstanding architectural achievements, including the construction of a parliament building, the first automated rail system of the generation, and a massive obsidian tower, the pride and joy of founder Ryjinn. As time passed calls for war against Imperium were made by both Hereticus and LosDiablos, but being as they had never done any harm, Ryjinn refused. Without Iron Horde's support, there would be no war. Over time, Hereticus' strength began to wane, as its members became less active, before the faction eventually fell into ruin. Iron Horde was left as the sole super power. USBR also rose during this time period, and began to grow in the distant lands beyond the desert to the north of Iron Horde. Unbeknownst to members of the Iron Horde, an infiltrator, sent by USBR, had joined their ranks. This would prove to be of great consequence during the Great War. During this time period, some would argue Iron Horde laid the seeds of its own destruction. Membership skyrocketed as the Iron Horde required ever increasing amounts of land and manpower to expand, and growing arrogant in his position, Ryjinn began making demands of the neighboring kingdom ruled by Jow, chief among them that Jow capitulate so as not to stand in the way of Iron Horde's expansion. When Jow refused, a brief war ensued, with Jow being quickly defeated, and ousted from his kingdom, his men swearing loyalty to theIron Horde, the city captured. Jow vowed revenge, and sequestered himself near Imperium. ''Iron Horde and The Great War'' As Imperium grew in the shadows, tensions began to rise, many were discontented with the unbridled power of Iron Horde, and Imperium was wary of their sheer numbers. A plot began to emerge, a plot for war. Many other factions, including the USBR, and LosDiablos aimed their weaponry at Ironhorde. Shortly after this, Ryjinn approached Zertuk, a noted terrorist and briggand with a proposition, in exchange from him ceasing his raids against everyone and everything, Ryjinn would bring him into the Iron Horde, offer him power and protection from vengeful factions, and aid in supplying him with resources to keep him from needing to raid others. Ryjinn's intention was to put a chain on Zertuk, and rein in the unbridled chaos of his will, but many saw it as a betrayal of those whom Zertuk had wronged. This was a decision Iron Horde would pay for dearly in time. The main war operations commenced under the command of Altais and Rageblood. Imperium was providing the manpower and budget, and LosDiablos, the brute force(TNT). After it being apparent the Iron Horde's borders were being pierced, Zertuk fled from the faction, reforming his own organisation, and joining the assault on Iron Horde. USBR, the communist warlords took part in this war as well. Their infiltrator, Wlzrobert, sabotaged the massive city, placing a trap for the upcoming showdown. The fall of Ironhorde began with the allied forces gathering firepower for a final, decisive strike. The outer region of the Ironhorde capital was littered with cannons, ready to unleash TNT, aimed directly at the Iron Hold, Ryjinn, and everyone who called the Iron Horde city home. As the war raged on, plan was put into effect. Wlzrober had hidden TNT under the great city. In the heat of combat, Ryjinn spotted Robert and his Imperium and LosDiablos allies planting tnt, and redstone wire. In a daring assault, Ryjinn single handedly broke the redstone wire, destroyed the detonator switch, and killed Wlzrobert. However, the success was only momentary, Imperium agents rushed the TNT still left on the border of Iron Horde territory, and detonating it, destroyed a massive section of the city, including the parliament building, striking a powerful blow against the Iron Horde. However, the invaders were eventually repelled, and Wlzrobert arrested and placed in a cell deep within the Iron Hold. Despite the best attempts of both Zertuk and USBR to release him, Ryjinn succeeded in lining his cell with obsidian, while Goose and others repelled an invasion via nether portal from within the hold itself. The Iron Horde rebuilt, and dedicated many days to removing the TNT in the city which had failed to detonate. This revealed how truly lucky the Iron Horde had been. TNT lined every street in the city, had it all gone off, there would have been no city left. The TNT was meticulously disarmed, block by block, at an excessively slow pace. During the bomb disposal effort, an accident ocurred, triggering a massive explosion which destroyed the entire farm of the Iron Horde city. However the Iron Horde rebuilt, expanded, and added a new section to their city, including a city wide sewer system, which would prove to be of vital importance in the upcoming final battle. During this interlude to war, a stranger wandered into the midst. A man by the name of Drawthmar, who wanted only to join the most powerful and warlike faction existing at the time, Imperium. He spent the morning being shown around Imperium's base, and was even trusted enough to be shown the vault. When he saw his chance, he acted. As soon as Imperium members were out of sight, he stole all the tnt and gunpowder he could find, took all the diamonds and iron from the vault, and planted bombs all throughout Imperium's collosal structure. The destruction was absolute, though temporary. At the time, such sabotage was forbidden, and Goose chose to restore Imperium's wealth and infrastructure. Drawthmar would be held as a hero and a saint forevermore in the eyes of Iron Horde. Roughly a week and a half after the first assault, Imperium and LosDiablos regrouped and launched a second and final offensive against the Iron Horde. First they infiltrated the storehouse of the Iron Horde while few members were online, robbing the Horde of vital resources it would require to fight back, by the time Goose and Ryjinn arrived on the scene, the situation had degenerated considerably. The city was soon to be lost. Members were burning their own homes after trapping Imperium members inside, but this last ditch effort to repel the invasion was too little, too late. The Iron Horde had begun to fall. Upon realising his defeat, Ryjinn ordered all members of the faction to log off or cease fighting, to delay the capture of their lands. During this period of time, Ryjinn's prized obsidian tower fell into the hands of Los Diablos. Ryjinn however, was determined to see his faction's remaining wealth secured for its members, with the eventual aim of rebuilding. To this end, he ran from house to house, dodging both arrow and cannon blast alike, breaking into every hidden cache he could find, and taking as much as he could carry. Eventually, Imperium agents cornered him in the house of Paladin Gyrodine, and determined to escape, Ryjinn began to dig. Eventually piercing into the sewers, Ryjinn turned and ran, escape was within sight, but the Imperium was not far behind. Eventually, Ryjinn escaped into the wilderness far from the once great city of the Iron Horde, and left his faction with the hope that it would cause an end to the bloodshed. It did not. Ryjinn spent the next few days hiding his faction's remaing wealth, and founding an insurgency. The insurgency slew a few Los Diablos agents, and made trade agreements and the like with Zertuk, all the while escaping attempts at imprisonment by enraged and bitter Imperium officers. Ryjinn eventually retreated below the ice of a frozen lake, never to be seen again in this generation. 'Generation II' The second map generation was created after many months of the first generation. Players begin to feel as though the map had been marred irreversibly by chunk errors and war, and so a new map was generated. '*Generation III' Generation III was a map without much gameplay and served as a temporary map in the wait for the Adventure Update. To the disappointment of many of the players, the Adventure Update still wasn't completed by the time the 1.8 update was released. Thus, another temporary map, Generation IV, was created. '*Generation IV' The fourth map generation was a temporary map for the bridge between Minecraft update 1.8 and official release. Players didn't want to create a full map without features that would soon be in the full game, so a temporary map was created. 'Generation V' Generation V was a map of greed, jealousy and backstabbing. Factions such as the USBR and Iron Legion saw their last days on the server while some players mustered newly found powers through vampirism and, for a lucky two, becoming a Dragonborn. ''The Greed War'' One of the first significant small scale battles in Generation V. Opposed sides consisted of Greed (With intel help from Zertuk) against LosDiablos (Bulet, Ikillyou153, and Rageblood) and IronLegion (Lars4, who later left IL and joined LosDiablos). Other factions provided aid in form of information and supplies. Two agents, one from IronLegion and the other from LosDiablos, played the main role in this war. With the help of spies (alts of Rageblood, one used by him and the other used by Lars4), they successfully infiltrated the Greed faction, gaining knowledge of the soon to be main base, a huge cobblestone and obsidian circle. The coordinates of Greed's fallback base were top secret, so agents were assigned to slowly gain the trust of DoctorMadness and Shirky. Even after proving themeselves to be valuable assets, they could not aquire the fallback base's coordinates from the leaders. Lars4, noticing a pattern of Doctor's and Shirky's trips to and from the fallback base, measuring the time it took them to make the trip, pinpointed the exact coordinates of it. LosDiablos revolutionaries were well on their way to the unclaimed fallback base. With the supplies from the fallback base depleted, and Greed cut off from their resources, the last part ' ' of the puzzle was to destroy the main base, The Circle. Aquiring one diamond, and swindling out 2 more from Doctor, Bulet and Lars aquired a diamond pickaxe, and with the help of other Los Diablos revolutionaries, they destroyed the obsidian reinforcments of The Circle. However, before the agents could finish dismantling the walls, DoctorMadness returned from the shop (Where he went to purchase "two (2) sticks of butter and one (1) loaf of bread"). The agents quickly logged back in to their main accounts, and made their way, along with LosDiablos troops, to The Circle. Bulet and Lars took a different approach to the Circle, bypassing Zertuk's main base of operation, and coming up to Doctor from behind, who logged off mid-pvp. The PvPLogger plugin assured no such cowardly acts could be commited in the act of warfare, and Bulet and Lars quickly dispatched of the Doctor. Meeting up with other LosDiablos, they started slowly, but surely, claiming the Circle, destroying everything as it was claimed. DoctorMadness, logging back on to find three whole chunks of his circle in ruins, logged back off, but not before Bulet could slay him. Shirky also logged back in, but quickly logged back off, before the first strike could be dealt. Sure enough, lava traps were assembled at the spawn point, which claimed two more lives. The Greed war was finished, and even though more of their secret bases remain untouched, a forceful blow as this will assure Greed will not pose a threat, for a long time. Shortly after the destruction of Greed, key members of the Iron Legion took part in the battle to end the War of the Frost Lord. As the Legate had mysteriously vanished from his office, various other Legionnaires took command of the Iron Legion to assist the opposition against the Frost Lord. Barely sixteen hours after the War's beginning, the Legion witnessed the Frost Lord's destruction at the hands of former foe Zertuk. With temporary peace returned to the Legion, a crucial discovery was made beneath the Legion's very foundations - a Stronghold that had been previously accessed by unknown forces. Legion forces swarmed the Stronghold and quickly secured the activated End Portal within, as well as several Nether Portals found in the caves surrounding the Stronghold. On January 12th, 2012, Imperator Ryjinn reclaimed control of the faction and led members Evocati Joggingbear and Legate T4L_Goose in an assault on the End to slay the dragon and claim its egg. Jejunum, leader of Imperium, also appeared in the End, and together the four slew the dragon. The egg was then claimed by the Legion and secured within the Iron Keep. Controversy exploded following the Legion's triumph, and tensions quickly grew between Imperium and the Legion. Fearing an attack, precautions were taken by the Legion: the Sceanic Tunnel was modified to include a redstone-powered entrance, while potions and weapons were stockpiled within the Iron Hold. A survival shelter was planned within the mines under the complex, but only partially completed before the Legion's final battle. ''Death of the Iron Legion'' On January 22nd, 2012, the Iron Legion was attacked in full-scale war by Los Diablos after Legionnaire Robotito's appearance. While the Legionnaire was investigating the source of a mysterious explosion, Los Diablos leader Rageblood was found planting explosives and detonating them across the area. After the lone Legionnaire was slain by Rageblood, Los Diablos declared war and the alarm was raised across the Legion complex Imperator Ryjinn appeared and succeeded in slaying the Dragonborn, known as Bulet, along with Rageblood and former Legionnaire Lars4'. '''Following this the Iron Legion organized and succeeded in driving off two subsequent Los Diablos attacks with no further casualties on the Legion side. Yeojsav was killed two times, a fate Rageblood was spared only by hastily retreating from the Legion's onslaught. The successful defense of Iron Legion was due in large part to Legionnaires Gyrodine, DrFeelgood, Vilehydra, and Robotito, as well as the Imperator. Later, Zertuk arrived on the scene and wrought havoc on the battlefront. Legionnaire Poppillil continually threw himself at Zertuk, despite protests from other Legionnaires. Shortly thereafter, Zertuk departed, and the remnant forces of USBR met up with Legion forces in the central courtyard of the Iron Hold. Just before marching to war on Los Diablos, Zertuk returned and wrought destruction, decimating the entire nine-man army. Los Diablos reappeared, fully supplied, accompanied by Imperium. At this point Imperator Ryjinn became a dragon and wrought flame and destruction down on the invader's heads, before being banished. After a time he was able to return, and helped Zertuk to recover the Dragon Egg, as he felt the true conqueror of the Legion should be its sole possessor. Shortly after this, the disgraced Imperator flung himself into the Void, which had opened up beneath the Iron Legion in the wake of the unprecedented destruction. '*The Lost Generations' The Lost Generations, as dubbed by several players, refer to the current temporary map as well as the temporary map prior to that. The first was made to create a 'stopgap' so that when 1.2 was released, the new Jungle biomes would be able to fit into the new map. The second was created as an 'even more temporary' map which was completely vanilla until Bukkit and other mods were updated. The second very quickly degenerated into a contest to see who could build the best ruined tower. ''To those who were in it, it was a terrible few months of desolation, destruction and dickery. To outsiders, it was us all getting drunk and pretending we were hardcore raiders in another world. - Papaya 'The Second Era (August 2012 - Present)' 'Generation VI' (Current) Generation VI began after a several-month long hiatus, on the 23rd of August 2012. Various factions returned, such as IronHorde and the USBR. Large oceans were traversed with the aid of a new worldwide naval focus. The new faction, Yonkers, became the target of several other factions. After their leader gave away their coords, Yonkers were invaded and destroyed by the USBR. Category:Generation One